gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Harrenhal (Geschichten und Hintergründe)
"Harrenhal" ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus den Legenden und Überlieferungen der zweiten Staffel über die Burg Harrenhal. Die Erzählung wird von Michelle Fairley in ihrer Rolle als Catelyn Stark gesprochen. Inhaltsangabe Englisch (Original)= Catelyn Stark details the rise and fall of the supposedly impenetrable fortress Harrenhal and the terrifying legends that have plagued its ruins ever since. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)=Catelyn Stark beschreibt den Aufstieg und Fall, von dieser angeblich uneinnehmbaren Festung Harrenhal und die furchterregenden Legenden, die seitdem ihre Ruinen heimgesucht haben. Erzählung Englisch (Original)='Catelyn Stark:' On the shores of the Gods Eye due north of the Isle of Faces rises a monument of arrogance and cruelty: Harrenhal. For a people who prided themselves on their ships, the Ironmen of old seized any chance to leave them, and carve out a vast kingdom from the peaceful Riverlords. Their empire reached its zenith under King Harren Hoare, called "the Black" by those he terrorized; and his own men, though they meant it proudly. King Harren enslaved the Riverlands to raise the mightiest fortress Westeros had ever seen; a castle that could garrison a million men, with walls so vast that winters would come and go and besieging armies grow old and grey before the castle fell. Five towers he ordered, reaching into the heavens like grasping fingers; a monstrosity which he forced our the people to build for their own subjugation. But the day the slaves laid down the last stone, Aegon Targaryen and his sisters arrived in the south. When they arrived with their small army, Harren laughed and shut the gates. Harrenhal was given an easy first test, and an easy one at that. It failed. Harrenhal could have survived all the armies of Westeros combined, but Harren learned that the tallest and thickest walls meant little to dragons; for dragons fly. With Harren and his sons dead, Harrenhal quickly surrendered to Aegon. House Tully then raised the Riverlords in rebellion against the Iron Islands, and with Aegon we flushed the ironborn to the sea. We should've torn down the castle stone by stone then;, but Harrenhal seemed such a magnificent prize Aegon gave it to one of his commanders, whose line then withered to extinction; as would every family to hold it thereafter. When many speak of Harrenhal, their voices drop to whispers. About Mad Lady Lothston, who was said to send a giant bat to send children for her crock pots, and to bathe in blood and serve feasts of human flesh. About the ghosts of Black Harren and his sons who still walk the castle at night, all aflame. Of the servants who went to bed in full health and were found in the morning burnt to ash. Mere stories to frighten wayward children and excite young girls you may say? You would not be entirely wrong. Harrenhal is a prize; a nigh impregnable castle with enough land and income to make a man, at a stroke, one of the greatest lords in Westeros. But you would not be entirely right, either. Say by a king's grace Harrenhal became yours, now you must garrison it, you must repair it and maintain it. Even stretched to the end of your means you cannot not fill and manage the whole castle. So you would retreat your household to four of the five towers. Then three, then two, then only the bottom thirds of those. You close the Hall of the Hundred Hearths and take your meals in your rooms. Even then you can't shake the feeling of desolation; that Harrenhal and it's vastness is devouring you. In later years, as you bury a grandson or a great-grandson - the last of you line - you will know it has. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)='Catelyn Stark:' An den Ufern des Götterauge, genau nördlich der Insel der Gesichter erhebt sich ein Monument von Arroganz und Grausamkeit: Harrenhal. Für Leute die Stolz darauf sind auf ihrem Schiff zu sein, ergriffen die alten Eisenmänner jede Gelegenheit sie zu verlassen und ein großes Königreich, den friedlichen Flusslords zu entreißen. Ihr Reich erreichte seinen Gipfelpunkt unter König Harren Hoffartt, der "der Schwarze" von jenen die er terrorisierte genannt wurde; und seinen eigenen Männern, auch wenn diese es mit Stolz meinten. König Harren versklavte die Flusslande um die mächtigste Festung, die Westeros jemals gesehen hat, zu bauen; eine Burg, die eine million Männer besetzen kann, mit Mauern so riesig, dass Winter kommen und gehen würden und belagernde Armeen Alt werden, bevor die Burg fällt. Er bestellte fünf Türme, die in den Himmel reichen wie gierige Finger: eine Monstrosität, welche er unsere Leute zwang für ihre eigene Unterjochung zu bauen. Aber an dem Tag, an dem die Sklaven den letzten Stein legten, erreichten Aegon Targaryen und seine Schwestern den Süden. Als sie mit ihrer kleinen Armee ankamen, lachte Harren und schloss die Tore. Harrenhal würde einem leichten Test unterzogen und es war ein leichtes dabei. Es scheiterte. Harrenhal hätte alle Armeen von Westeros zusammen überleben können, aber Harren lernte, dass die höchsten und dicksten Mauern einem Drachen wenig bedeuteten; denn Drachen fliegen. Mit dem Tod von Harren und seinen Söhnen, ergab sich Harrenhal schnell Aegon. Haus Tully erhob dann die Flusslords in Rebellion gegen die Eiseninseln und mit Aegon zusammen warfen wir die Eisenmänner ins Meer. Wir hätten dann auch die Burg Stein für Stein niederreißen sollen; aber Harrenhal schien so ein großartiger Preis zusein, da gab Aegon es einem seiner Kommandanten, dessen Linie verkümmerte dann bis zum Aussterben, so wie es jede Familie tat, die es anschließend hielt. Viele die von Harrenhal sprechen, fangen an zu flüstern. Über die irre Lady Widersten, von der es heißt, sie habe eine riesige Fledermäuse ausgesandt, die ihr Kinder für ihre Kochtöpfe schicken sollte und die in Blut gebadet und Feste mit Menschenfleisch serviert haben soll. Über den Geist des schwarzen Harren und seiner Söhne, die noch immer in der Nacht in der Burg umherwandern, alle in Flammen. Über die Diener, die zu Bett gingen und die am nächsten Morgen zu Asche verbrannt aufgefunden wurden. Bloße Geschichten um eigensinnige Kinder zu ängstigen und junge Mädchen zu begeistern, sagt ihr vielleicht. Ihr würdet nicht komplett falsch liegen. Harrenhal ist ein Lohn; eine uneinnehmbare Burg mit genug Lang und Einkommen um einen Mann, auf einen Streich, zu einem der größten Lords von Westeros zu machen. Aber ihr würdet auch nicht komplett richtig liegen. Sagen wir durch eine Gnade eines Königs würde Harrenhal dir gehören, nun müsstest du es bemannen, du müsstest es reparieren und erhalten. Selbst wenn du deine Mittel bis zum Ende streckst, kannst du nicht die ganze Burg füllen und verwalten. Also würdest du deinen Haushalt auf vier der fünf Türme beschränken. Dann drei, dann zwei, dann nur noch bis zum Grund von ihnen. Du verschließt die Halle der Hundert Kamine und nimmst deine Mahlzeiten in deinen Räumlichkeiten ein. Selbst dann wirst du das Gefühl der Trostlosigkeit nicht abschütteln können; dass Harrenhal und seine Weite dich verschlingen werden. In späteren Jahren, wenn du einen Enkel oder einen Urenkel begräbst - den letzten deiner Linie - wirst du wissen, dass sie es haben. Auftritte Charaktere *Harren Hoffartt *Aegon I. Targaryen *Visenya Targaryen *Rhaenys Targaryen *Balerion *Vhagar *Meraxes *Danelle Widersten Häuser *Haus Hoffartt *Haus Targaryen *Haus Tully Sichtbare Wappen: *Haus Qoherys *Haus Türmen *Haus Eggen *Haus Kraft *Haus Widersten *Haus Whent Orte *Flusslande **Harrenhal ***Halle der Hundert Kamine **Götterauge **Insel der Gesichter *Eiseninseln Ereignisse *Eroberungskriege **Brand von Harrenhal Galerie History&LoreHarrenhalBrandHarrenhal2.png BauvonHarrenhalHL.jpg Harrenhal3.png Harrenhal1.png en: Harrenhal (Histories & Lore) pt-br:Harrenhal (História e Tradição) fr:Harrenhal (Histoires & Traditions) Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen